


Three

by Mikaiyawa



Category: Parkour RPF
Genre: Bonding, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thought he knew where his life was going.  But he never expected a bit of heritage to come up and bite him.  His world has been upended, but at least some things have remained the same.  His team still loves him, some just a bit more personally than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Brian sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair, taking the circular comb he used to keep it back out in the process.  The last few weeks had done more than upend his world view; they'd torn it into tiny steaming shreds.

All because he'd slipped on a jump.

He remembered things just fine even though he'd told everyone things were hazy after the fall and full of pain.

He remembered having his hands slide, remembered being in a bad position as he fell and remembered cussing in his head because the Hole was behind him and that would mean an EMS call to get him back out if he broke anything.

Brian even remembered hitting the tangle of discarded rebar at the bottom, and thinking that it shouldn't have been there.  If Squeaks or Levi had known about it they'd have climbed down to get it out just to keep something like this from happening.  Hell, almost anyone who used the park would have helped clear it out, even if only a few of them could safely get to the bottom of the Hole without hurting themselves.

He remembered Squeaks screaming his name and Levi yelling.

He remembered a lot of pain and feeling his track pants getting sticky and soggy with his own blood.

He remembered Squeaks coming down and having to hold her own weight up with her arms braced against opposite walls to give her time to find a way to get beside him without jarring the tangle of rusted reinforcing steel under, around and _through_ him.  The fear in her eyes and the fear in Levi's voice when he called down that EMS was on the way were things he never wanted to see or hear again.

Having his team rally around him helped when news of his condition got out.

Apparently he was what the vampire community called a 'Natural' a person born to be a vampire.  A simple bite could trip the process over, no blood exchange or focused intent required.

Or enough blood loss, and given he'd been impaled on several pieces of steel he'd been bleeding more than enough before EMS got there to trip things into motion.  A normal person very likely wouldn't have made it to the hospital in any condition for the doctors to even try surgery.  In his case his body was trying to force the steel out so it could heal, so all they had to do was pull the bars free and not worry too much about fine details, his conversion took care of those.

His girlfriend of these last five years had refused to have anything to do with him after his conversion.  And that hurt.  Hurt more than he'd realized it could.

Levi, OJ and Diddy had made a run with OJ's van and gotten all his things out of the apartment he'd shared with her.  He'd only found out yesterday from Dickie Boy running his mouth in nerves that the whole team had gotten together, rented a U-Haul and used OJ's van and Steel's truck to get every last thing of his out and move him down to L.A.  And with Steel heavily pregnant that had been a huge deal.

He'd felt like crying.  And that was before the little jabber mouth had let it slip they'd moved him into the other half of the duplex Squeaks and Levi owned.  That by the time the doctors let him out of the hospital everything would be ready for him, they'd even moved his car down. They'd made Steel drive it so she could get back in time for her last ultrasound and it looked like a boy rather than the last three times where it was a resounding 'we don't know' from the techs.

His team still loved him, love him enough that just hearing about Steel's reaction to him angsting over not being allowed to see her baby when he was born made him glad he was in a hospital and not out where she could thump him one.  Diddy had babbled on her rant about male stupidity being universal for a good ten minutes.  It had made him laugh even though that made his stomach hurt.  He might not have any scars to show for his fall, but the abused muscles were still adjusting to having been torn up and then fixed in the space of a week.

Brian rolled over and buried his face in his pillow and tried to sleep. He'd been able to eat and take a dump like normal.  The doctors were going to do a sunlight test in the morning and if he could cope with daylight they'd let him go without any more brain numbing lectures disguised as counseling sessions.

~0~

Levi paced in the hallway, Squeaks was just as nervous, he could feel it down their bond, but she was curled in one of the hospital chairs and toying with the end of her braid.  She was also talking out loud rather than using their bond to try and calm him.  Either of them reacting to the other talking in their heads tended to freak out the normals.  And it wasn't like it was common knowledge that Squeaks was were-kin and that they'd bonded last spring.

Team Tempest knew.  But the changes in behavior had been impossible to hide from the people who knew them best.  Even Brian who had been the furthest away in San Fran, and thus didn't see them every single day, had noticed the shift right off.

“He's a natural Levi; they almost never have issues with sunlight.”

Levi turned and paced the other direction.

“But will he be allowed to run?  You know it would kill him this close to the season to be told he can't be part of the competition team.”

“They let J.J. run, he's full were, they let me run, I'm were-kin.  The Miami guys have a vampire on their extended team; it's not that big of a difference.  Elija wasn't a natural; so he's stuck with covering up and drowning in sunscreen and still burning.”

Levi stopped and sighed staring up at the ceiling, then leaned back into her when she came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his shoulders.  The guys might rib him for being shorter than Squeaks, but he had no complaints.

 _~You shouldn't, size isn't everything.~_ The affection and faint hint of humor echoing down their bond made him smile.

That and the way the guys had boggled, screamed and run for cover when she'd pulled out a lecherous grin and made the crack that good things came in small packaging after she'd caught them teasing him about the difference in their heights. 

 _~We know Brian is our third.~_

 _~He was **happy,** ~ _ Levi was unhappy that the girl Brian had been planning to marry had dropped him like a hot rock the instant the diagnosis had come across.  She hadn't even made it to the hospital after hearing about his accident before they'd gotten the news to her.  She's turned around and run to her parents and now was refusing to speak to anyone on the team. Brian's vampire councilor had been disappointed, but unsurprised.

 _~And once he changed she couldn't get away from him fast enough.~_

“Her loss,” Squeaks continued out loud.  But she'd been determined to be there for Brian no matter what long before his fall.  She was more used to the idea of triads; she'd seen both her brothers safely bonded into classic triads.  Levi was still wrapping his mind around the idea of wanting to shackle Brian to a bed and make him beg in the raunchiest most wet and messy sexual way he could think of.

Levi sighed and smiled wanly even as the nurse walking by gave them a nervous look and sped up.  You'd think they'd get used to having bonded pairs and trios running around.  It wasn't like Squeaks was offering up her own suggestions for how to get Brian willingly into their bed.  At least not aloud and not yet.

~0~

Squeaks watched the door as the medical staff started to come streaming out of Brian's room.  She listened intently and could just hear the doctor who was acting as Brian's change councilor giving Brian some stern injunctions on how he'd need blood and where the feeding stations were.  When Brian came out he had a bag over his shoulder and a stack of what looked like pamphlets in his hands.

He also looked tired, hungry and a half step from frazzled.

But he also looked edible with one of Levi's t-shirts stretched over his taller and broader frame and his soft golden hair tumbling around his face and into his eyes.

From the hitch in Levi's breathing and the surge of lust down their bond she could tell she wasn't the only one having issues with the subtle changes in their team co-captain.

Squeaks took a deep breath and shoved the feelings down and pounced Brian to hug him tight and make sure he was too distracted by team chatter to argue with how he'd been summarily moved.

~0~

I'd expected to have to call someone.  Not to have Squeaks pounce me and hug me until my ribs creaked, and not to have Levi hug the crap out of me the instant she let go.

The chatter about Steel's baby I'd half expected.  They confirmed Diddy's chatter about a boy and warned me to expect to get smacked for doubting that Steel would let me anywhere near him.  Sugar wasn't going to help me either, and was putting me up for diaper duty for daring to have any doubts.  Levi just kept an arm around me as they steered me toward checkout and Squeaks kept up a steady chatter of useful information.

Frosti had already laid down a challenge that he'd stomp my butt in a freestyle, changed or not.  I had to smile at that give the last three times it had gone head to head between us I'd beaten him every time.  She'd also let me know as I was signing my exit papers that the guys from Rogue and Miami freerunning wanted me on the Tempest team for the next season.

I just made a face when she teased me about making puppy eyes when Lori or Tash pulled their little sex kitten call out moves on us.  Some of what Lori had pulled last year would have looked right at home in a strip club.  That reminded me.

Come up with excuses now or Diddy, McLovin and Dickie Boy would be dragging me on a crawl of the red light district.  Sugar would get strangled by Steel if he helped, and given all the talk about the baby I suspect he'd be 'busy' anyway.

I almost hit my head on the desk when Levi made a joke about Steel being past the morning sickness and well into the full on horny's, I really didn't need to know about Sugar and Steel's sex life.  She was due to deliver in a couple months for crying out loud! He saw my reaction and started teasing even more and I had the sudden insane urge to just kiss him to shut him up.

It works for Squeaks.

But kissing Levi?

I really need to go run; it'll keep me from thinking crazy stupid things like this.

Oh god, a team dinner?  **_Tonight?_**

Why Me?

~0~

Diddy grinned like a lunatic and yelled back into the house.

“They're Hee~~ere!”  Then he bounded up the steps and vaulted the railings to the big balcony where Shooter and Showtime were minding the barbecue pit.

Shooter just groaned and scowled over his sunglasses before shoving them back up with a resigned sigh.

“Dude, chill.  NoSole's is probably freaked enough without you getting all hyper at him.”

“If he wants to bite you I'm sure he'll let you know.  So stop with the vamp groupie thing.”  Steel firmly shoved him toward the open door of the duplex.  “Dishes, you, go wash them.”

Diddy deflated and obeyed even as Squeaks' car pulled in under the balcony and into the shade of the parking area under the house.

Levi laughed at them when he looked up and saw half the team peering eagerly over the railing.

“What are you guys?  Six?  He won't bite unless asked.”  Levi yelped and ducked the swat Brian aimed at his head.

“Again?  With the biting jokes?”  Brian sighed and jumped for the balcony deck and heaved himself up where he could grab the rails and stand to vault neatly over.  He turned and caught his bag when Squeaks called his name, then tossed it up to him.

Brian flinched a bit when the rest of his team took him turning back around as an invitation to pounce.

~0~

 

After all the blood they dumped in me at the hospital there is no way I should be craving blood yet.

I also shouldn't be horny.  I almost _died_ last week.

I **did** get dumped last week.

Okay Brian.  Think.  Wait...

Shooter did brisket? 

Okay, thinking just went away, Shooter does gooood brisket.

Oh god.  Shooter did ** _ribs._**   He hasn't done ribs since we took the championship.

Shut up brain, eating now.

~0~

Squeaks rolled her eyes at Levi's jokes, then rolled them again at the way Brian's 'I'm thinking hard' face got broken by the smell of food.  There was just something funny about a man being diverted that quickly by food. 

But Shooter's ribs were to die for, all the carnivores on the team spoke of them in reverent terms.  Anyone who knew anyone on the team wanted to be invited for a rib feast, and the blissed-out look on Brian's face as he slowly sucked the sauce off his fingers was a golden testament as to why.  Even Diddy shut up when Shooter ribs were on the menu.

Even better, Shooter had marinated and slow roasted enough of his legendary ribs to keep the whole team quiet and stuffing their faces until they looked like savanna lions after a big kill.

“I smell _ribs_.”

And the Frosti has landed.

At least he had the good grace to give Brian a one armed hug and a friendly thump while asking how he was before he dove on the food like a starving man.

Jereme and Skipper brought offerings, Jereme brought a sushi plate of doom from his favorite place and Skipper brought enough beer to float the building away in addition to themselves and their good wishes.  Though the Dos Equis might be from Frosti, he groused about having decent beer enough.

Squeaks shook her head and shared a wry smile with the only other female on the team where she was curled up on a bench beside Sugar, who was alternately crowing about his unborn son and trying to get Steel to eat more.

Levi nudged her side and grinned while offering to share his overloaded plate.  So Squeaks just went with the flow and settled by her bondmate and watched a fairly typical team dinner.

~0~ 

Brian grunted as he hauled himself up and over the edge of the wall then huffed and ran the short distance to vault over the air conditioner and to the far side of the roof.  Once there he looked down at the drops.

The short one was ten feet or so, but he'd have to drop that height again twice to actually reach the ground.

What the hell, his teammates could only kill him once.  He _was_ supposed to be figuring out what his vampire body could do.

He turned and back flipped off the higher thirty foot drop.

The moment of pure weightlessness made him smile as he made a second full flip before really looking for the ground.  The jolt when he hit didn't feel all that much worse than the regular drop would have even if the roll to kill momentum took him further over their taped end line than normal.

But the silence when he popped back to his feet was deafening.

Squeaks looked ready to murder him and Levi had his jaw hanging open.  Diddy and O.J. both looked similarly shaken.

Then Squeaks swatted Levi on the back of the head, which made him break up laughing while protesting that she was thinking it too.

Thinking _what_ he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Bonded pairs could be really weird.

“Dude, I so would break both my legs trying to drop like that.”

Brian grinned at the half awed; half scared tone of Diddy's voice, and then broke up laughing at his friend.

“Do that again!  That was so awesome!”

~0~

Filming for Jump City: L.A. was due to start in a couple weeks and most of the guys from the original teams had gathered at Tempest's favorite outdoor park to talk, show off and see if they couldn't see something from the other teams practice moves that would give them an edge in later competition.

This year they were watching Brian especially closely. As he, Levi and Squeaks played a quick game of follow the leader.  This year Tempest held the same lineup as they had before, the only change being their female was Squeaks since Steel was almost eight months pregnant with Sugar's kid.

Not that she was letting Sugar use that as an excuse to avoid training or to step out and let someone else be part of the team that had won three years running.

Frosti sat on one wall and just watched as Squeaks did a lazy Quasimodo off a low wall and back flipped away to turn and do a wall spin before catting up another wall.

“You guys look good this year.”

Sugar grunted to let Frosti know he wasn't being ignored as they watched Levi imitate the moves with his usual grace and flair.  When Brian stepped up there was a bit of teasing chatter about NoSole having no soles on his practice shoes again.  But he just flipped everyone off and put and extra turn in his quasi and did his back flip with no hands before wall spinning and catting up the next wall with easy grace.

“Caine?”

“Yeah Frosti?” Sugar answered easily.

“Don't let Levi break his wrist this season.”

Sugar blinked and turned his full attention on the shorter man.

“Okay, not like we let him last time, or in the first season.  Why?”

Frosti pointed to where Brian had just done an easy side flip off a wall and sprang lightly for the fence railing.

“I don't want to compete with him in 'must take up slack' mode, 'm-kay?”  The Frosti stopped, his brown eyes going round in shock.

Sugar yanked himself back and tracked where Frosti was looking, then groaned rolling his head back to stare at the sky.

“Frosti man, I don't think Levi's gonna be the one we're worried about this season,” His head rolled back forward to glare at the idiot who was walking on his hands on a narrow round top rail.  “Not with _Brian_ trying to break his own neck!”

Frosti let out a soft 'hunh' as Sugar stomped off, yelling at NoSole to quit showing off, all the girls around were taken.  Then his eyes narrowed when he saw how intently Levi and Squeaks were watching.

He shared a look with J.J. and harrumphed again.

If even the werewolf saw things there must be something to see.

Frosti hopped off his seat and went over to talk some smack with the Miami guys.

~0~

“No way!”  Skipper yelped then ducked his head and hissed across the table.  “There is no way he's showing off for a girl who's bonded.”

J.J. tapped his nose and nodded his dark eyes serious.

“Way bro, I can smell it.”

Jereme nodded and then adjusted his head scarf.

“You didn't see them at the Tempest dinner.”

“What are you talking about? I was there!”

“Eating.  I was watching.  SkyNative and Squeaks were both watching NoSole like he'd evaporate if they looked away.”

“He's their co-captain, friend and he'd damn near gotten himself killed.  Of course everyone was watching him like he'd go poof or something.”

“Doesn't explain the smells, bro.  Could smell them again today.” J.J. tapped his nose again. “Lots of sex smells going on.”

“And Levi was watching a bit more intent than a brother would,” offered Adrian in his level 'you will listen to me' way of speaking when he was dead serious and needed a person to shut up and pay attention.

“Whoa, wait.  You're saying our buddy, SkyNative, the guy we've known for _years_ , the guy bonded to Squeaks has a kink?  That he might wanna do the nasty with another guy?”  Skipper sounded beyond freaked out.

Adrian snorted and shared glances with the rest of the guys at the table.

“Just one guy unless my eyes are gone blind.”

Frosti stayed silent, dark eyes staring down into his Gatorade, lost in thought as his teammates argued with the guys from Miami Freerunning.  He was adding things up in his head, taking remarks from J.J. and Adrian, adding them to things he'd seen with his own two eyes, today, last week at the Tempest dinner and the weeks before while Brian had been in the hospital.

“He's displaying.  He may not realize it yet, but he's displaying.”  Frosti lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Adrian who nodded soberly back.

“I think so man.  It's the only thing that makes sense.”

“And they are displaying right back,” added Jereme.

“This is gonna be one hell of a season,” muttered Skipper from where he had his head cradled in his hands.

“Anybody wanna take a bet they don't buy a clue until after the championship?”

Wadded up napkins bombarded J.J.

~0~

Brian took a deep breath and looked out of the stairwell and down to the scaffolding that had been set up as this part of the course for this speed round.  With Sugar our for the rest of the season with a badly twisted knee and Diddy down for at least the day after a fall off the steps it all fell to him, Levi and Squeaks.

Squeaks would make the precision jumps and the rail walk to tag Levi for the mess of over, under and through all the mess of A/C conduit to get to him.

Tribe had blasted through in less than ninety seconds.

But they had a fly zone penalty; Skipper had missed a ledge completely so they had just under one hundred seconds.

He heard the beep, beep, and buzz and kept an eye out up the course to watch what little he could see of Squeaks taking precision leaps at speed.

He let out a low sigh of relief when she hit all of her fly zones and tagged off on Levi.

Levi popped over, under and around conduit that was bigger around that he was with apparent ease and shot up the wall under the steps to clamber over and up some more to tag his hand.

Brian dove over the railing on a forward flip, rolled and went for the next two required drops and launched from the ground up and over the fence, making sure to tag that damned strip of yellow and black tape with one hand before diving over the finish line.

He rolled and sat up panting hard as his teammates gathered around him whooping in glee.

Brian let Levi drag him to his feet and exchanged a shoulder thumping hug with Frosti and the Tribe guys before turning to look at the time.

Eighty seven seconds.

No penalties.

They just had Freestyle and the championship trophy was theirs for a fourth year in a row.

~0~

J.J. just sat on his perch and watched as Tempest practically flew through the speed round.  The six teams who were out of the running for first and second just watched and rooted for whomever they pleased.  But J.J. was watching for other reasons.

First was that Skipper had bet him fifty bucks that Brian would have found himself another girl by now.  Like any of them had the time to go trolling for babes when the season was on.

Second; Jereme had bet his fifty that they'd already be settled at a trio by now.

So far he hadn't seen much change in NoSole's habits.  He thought he'd heard the poor bastard having some pretty intense wet dreams in the hotel these last couple nights but his daytime performance hadn't suffered.  He was still giving it his all and if not for the fly zones marking the levels they had to cross he'd have taken his jump in the speed round right from the top of the scaffold.  The freestyle round looked to be shaping up to be a very interesting display.

He just wished he was downwind so he could smell what was going on.

~0~

Frosti nailed things on flow and simple showmanship, he always did.  Levi pulled some smooth aerial tricks and some flips off the bars that hadn't been done yet this year and ran out of time back flipping off the fence.

Levi pulled a nine to Frosti's eight point nine.

Brian fidgeted and kept shoving his hands in his pockets.

Skipper did some high aerial drops that had everyone holding their breath until he rolled to his feet and leapt for the bars. Squeak showed off her balance, precision and the tight flips off the bars that always had Brian wincing because of how closely she'd come to a major crash.  But today her flow was off and she missed a landing on a flip.

This time the gap was bigger, and in the Tribe's favor.  But it was only half a point that separated them.

Travis was competing with a sprained wrist, Lori had been out since the first round with a broken ankle and Jereme had given himself a nasty concussion in the last round and the medics hadn't cleared him to run yet.  So while Travis' run was good, it wasn't good enough to widen the gap.

~0~

An eight. Well, a seven point eight, but still round up for safety.  I could do an eight.  I've done eights in competition before.

I went for height.  Big drops always got the judges attention and since I was known as a vampire my big drops had to be, well, bigger.

All I had to do was stick this first landing.

Squeaks is more known for doing a forward superman and then reversing on the landing into a back flip.  She says she learned it from Steel and knowing Steel like I do I can absolutely believe it.  But Squeaks is a lot taller than Steel so things look... I dunno bigger?  Flashier anyway.

I hear the buzzer and run into my dive.

Sticking that landing was hard as hell; I'm used to going into a forward roll.  Doing a back flip into a side flip off the top of the scaffold has enough shock value that I can hear Frosti cussing.  I can also hear my teammate cheering me on.  It helps distract me from how my knees and ankles are stinging and how my hips are calling me a fucking idiot for doing a reverse like that from more than fifteen feet up.

Everything else is kind of a blur, I remember feeling steel bars, concrete steps and wooden platforms under my hands and hearing the thump of the stage under my feet.

I run out of time as I'm doing a forward flip and turn to half stagger back to my team.

We do the usual round of congratulatory hugs and shoulder buffets with Frosti and the gang and then turn to huddle together and wait for the judge’s scores.

I can smell Levi's hair jell and Squeaks sweat and for some crazy ass reason it's making me hard.

Smelling either of them has been getting under my skin lately.  And my dreams have gotten downright steamy.  Last night’s set had me coming in my boxers before I'd woken up properly.

Hearing them in the next room celebrating after competition doesn't help.

Win or lose, after this I'm getting drunk.  Screw hitting up the donation station and getting a free feed, I want honest to god alcohol overload.

Then I'm getting hugged stupid and my cock jumps as Squeaks wraps her arms around my neck and whoops.  Feeling Levi's arms around my ribs hugging and half picking me up doesn't help, but I'm grinning like a lunatic.

Four for four.

We won.

I'm still getting drunk tonight.  Then if I hit on both my bonded teammates it'll get ignored as me being drunk and stupid not desperately horny and stupid.

~0~

Levi laughed himself half silly at the way Diddy was describing his afternoon at the doctors.  Apparently she'd been less than pleased with him kiting that morning so he could watch the finals.  He hadn't hurt himself to badly, but the doc had read him a riot act for not coming in right off to get his head checked over.

Diddy slightly high on pain killers and not allowed beer was funny enough; him hitting on anything with a pulse and getting shot down was hysterical.

Then Steel stiffened, her hands going right to her belly.

It didn't help that every vamp and were in the vicinity suddenly snapped around to look at her.

Sugar was still laughing at Diddy when Brian stood up and moved him bodily out of the way to scoop Steel up.  That she yelled at him that she was just in labor not crippled and swatted him upside the head left Levi torn between laughing harder and getting off his ass to help.

Sugar's eyes going round and mouthing 'labor' before passing out just made it worse.

All of Tempest at the very least would want to be there to meet the new member.

~0~

I felt weird.

Dr. Gleeson had warned me I'd be subject to some urges.  But when I smelled Steel's water break it was a _lot_ more intense than I expected.

Protective was the least of it. But at least it was protective, not predatory.  I was warned it could go either way.

J.J. just snickered at me when I growled at him.  If he hadn't I'm not sure if I could have rationally dealt with things.  He was trying to _help_ ; me growling at him wasn't helping things.

Sugar was out of it, Squeaks and Frosti had to drag his limp butt out and dump him in the front seat.  I wasn't about to let Steel go and wasn't being rational, so Squeaks climbed in back and gave directions while phoning ahead to let Steel's doc know we were coming in and Jr. was in a bit of a hurry.

It didn't help hearing her warn the doc to let the delivery team know they'd have a vampire being pissy and overprotective.  Nor did it help hearing Steel bitch that I was an overprotective bastard on the one hand, while trying to crush _my_ hand, snarking at Squeaks about pissy timing for the flirtations and railing at Sugar for having gotten her into this mess to begin with.

At the hospital things got a touch surreal.

Sugar was still groggy, groggy and panicked are not a good mix.

J.J. and Squeaks got him into one wheelchair while the nurses tried to convince me to put Steel in the other.  I didn't like the idea.  Rationally I knew it was right, but some dark part of me was screaming that I needed to get Steel someplace dark and safe.

Getting punched in the face by Squeaks was the last thing I expected.

~0~

Jereme was right; Brian was going to be a dumb ass.

Brian was in full fledged, must protect the conclave breeder, mode.  I knew I could be a dick, I'd learned _that_ when my sister had her first kid.  Were instincts aren't that much off of a vampires when family and babies are concerned, although I don't think vampires go for eating the placenta once it's done its job.  I didn't expect Squeaks to man up and deck Brian though.

I probably should have though, given it took Lupe kicking me in the balls to get me to back off and let her husband into delivery with her.

Brian's got an iron jaw.  But Squeaks trick did what it needed to, and Steel is safe in a wheelchair getting hurried off to delivery.  If what I'm smelling is in line with reality Steel's boy should be making an appearance in the next half hour or hour.

But what I see from Brian has me grabbing my phone.

Levi buddy, you need to get your ass here.  Squeaks just got the attention of Brian's vampire in a very big way.

~0~

Brian's head rocked back and his arms loosened enough for the nurses to pounce and grab Steel and all but sprint to get her into delivery.  But that left one thoroughly riled vampire behind. 

And all his focus was fixed on Squeaks, who was glaring and growling right back into his yellow eyed stare.

“Uh, guys?  Shouldn't we be inside?” Levi tried for innocent and unconcerned, but his whole body felt like it was on fire.  Brian was a big man, but putting off the 'irritable vampire' vibe made him seem even bigger and when he turned and snarled most of the guys took a quick step back.

 _~Get him to chase.~_

 _~Squeaky baby, I hope you know what you're doing...~_

Levi gulped, grinned and bounced right up into Brian's face.  This time everyone could clearly see how Brian was scenting the air around him, but from the catcalls Levi got, grabbing Brian by the ears and dropping a quick kiss on his mouth was not what they expected.

But then Levi was gone, running like hell.  Before Brian was able to take a step Squeaks had duplicated his grab and kiss move and taken off as well.

Brian was clearly torn, he hesitated for a long moment, looking back to where Steel had been taken and then toward where Squeaks and Levi had run. One more look at the hospital doors and he was gone.

“Holy shit.  J.J.?”  Frosti started.

“Is cool.”

“That's cool?  Dude! Squeaks decked him, and Levi and, and.”

J.J. caught Diddy's shoulders and gave him a quick shake.

“Diddy, chill.  It's cool.  Squeaks and Levi are distracting his vampire.”

“By punching him?”

“It worked didn't it?”

~0~

I could smell them.  In the tiny part of my mind that wasn't freaking out and wanting the world to stop so I could get off or caught up in instinctive hunger I was still wondering what the fuck had just happened.

Squeaks punched me.

She punched me like she _meant_ it.

Squeaks never hit people.  She's were kin, if she punches someone she could kill them.

And Squeak's punched **_me_**.

And my mouth was watering.  I could smell Levi and he smelled so damn good.  I could smell Squeaks. Fertile, receptive were.  I could still taste them both from when they'd kissed me and wanted it again.

I wanted to bite, I wanted to fuck.

I just want to bury myself in both of them.

Instinct and I'm pouncing before I even realize I'm moving.

~0~

Levi yelped when he felt Squeak's hand get yanked out of his own, and then yelped again when he felt an iron hand wrapping around his bicep and yanking him down.

The next thing he was aware of was cool air over overheated skin and the vague awareness that he'd need to replace that shirt.

Then he felt Squeaks back against his chest and heard a familiar scream.  After that things got hazy from the lust coming down their bond.

~0~

I'd caught them.

Clothing got shredded as it was in the way and needed gone.  I'd caught them they were mine.  I was torn over which to mark and claim first, but Squeaks stumbled and all but fell over Levi.  Instinct took over.

God she was tight.

The guys always joked about how doing a girl runner after she'd trained all day would squeeze your dick off in a good way.  I had no idea.

I wanted to slow down, but it felt so good, so wet, so tight and it had been so long I couldn't.  Levi was gasping and swearing and begging incoherently, so what I was doing must have had Squeaks ass rubbing him something good.  I was sure to have Levi shaped hand prints on my ass when this was over.

They would match the claw marks down my back Squeaks was giving me.

I tasted blood, hers, mine, I couldn't tell.

Squeaks screamed under me and went limp, and I was still hard.

Levi gulped when I shifted Squeaks out from between us and grinned at him, but he didn't try and run again.

I never found guys attractive, not like I do now.  So me sucking Levi's cock down was pure insanity.

He tasted so good, blood and sweat and something just pure Levi.

He screamed.

Then something in my head lit on fire and everything exploded.

~0~

Dr. Adam Gleeson stood on the roof of Mercy Hospital and had to restrain a sign of exasperation.

Newly made vampires each had to do one spectacularly stupid thing; it seemed to be an unwritten rule.

Brian Orosco had just done his one spectacularly stupid thing.  And he'd made it a doozy.

Bad enough he'd made two new nurses faint and had one seasoned OBGYN nurse seriously contemplating a career change but he'd managed in one night to rattle the collective cages of several precincts worth of police in his little mating chase.

Freerunners didn't concern themselves much with things like walls and fences.

At least the property damage was minimal.  And that AC hood had needed to be replaced anyway after the new life-flight pilot had missed his landing last week.  Everything else he'd heard about was more caused by people seeing and panicking than by any direct action of any of the three lying tangled together in front of him.

He sighed again and quietly informed the freaked out security team that the heavy trank gun wouldn't be necessary.  Three sets of scrubs would be, but that was minor.

It was kind of sweet, how Brian was nuzzled up between him new mates.  And he had no doubts whatsoever that Levi and Dolores were now solidly in a three way mate bond with Brian. For one thing he could still smell the overload of pheromones that went with a mating bond.  For another all three had clearly been playing rather rough on an asphalt landing pad, but none of them had more than very minor abrasions.

Given that this was a classic mating trio he wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised to learn that Dolores could shape shift like a true were after this.

It also wouldn't surprise him to learn she was carrying.

But that wasn't getting the rooftop helipad cleared of inappropriately placed human shaped bodies.

He accepted the bucket of water from one of his residents and after motioning him back doused the trio.

~0~

“Did he have to drown us?”

“Given we were in the middle of the helo landing pad I'd have to say probably,” was Brian's rather bland answer.

“Joy,” Levi grumped as he accepted the shirt Brian passed over to him.

“At least he didn't drag us off the roof bare ass naked, and let us borrow the staff showers.”

Levi and Brian exchanged a look and groaned.

“Squeaky girl, we gave a pair of candy stripers a killer sex ed lesson.”

“So?”

Levi groaned and lightly thumped the back of his head into the lockers behind him.

“One of them was fifteen?”

“The other one was in her sixties, your point?”

Brian raked both hands through his hair.

“Guys? Can we just go home now?”  He sounded tired and plaintive and from the feel of things Levi was in full agreement.  He really didn't want Dr. Gleeson to catch them again and give him another earful on vampire etiquette.  Apparently they'd caused a bit of a fuss when people had called in seeing someone being chased by a 'hungry' vampire.  That he should have been easily able to catch any person he was after never crossed people's minds.

“Nope.”

Brian let out a low whine as Levi yelped out a protest.

“We've gotta go down and say hi to Steel's little boy and find out what she and Sugar named him.”

That got Brian's brain back in gear, even as his ears went red remembering how he'd acted the night before.  He hoped Steel was in a forgiving mood.

Levi didn't even bother trying to protest.

~0~

Sugar was half curled in the one good chair in Steel's room, his injured knee propped up and his baby boy sound asleep in his arms.

He'd been lucky.  Labor had been quick and he'd only had a few minutes of being threatened with total emasculation before things had kicked into high gear and little Liam had made his appearance.

He'd be getting teased for the rest of his life on how everyone waiting had heard Steel stop cussing and had all about had a heart failure at the dead silence that followed.

Then Liam had started up like a fire truck siren and everyone had started cheering.

Poor kid hadn't learned his first trick yet and already had a parkour name.

Sugar jumped when he felt someone looming over him.  He hadn't even registered the door opening.

“Geeze. Warn a guy would you?”

Brian grinned and held out his hands in a 'gimme' motion.  Sugar sighed and for what felt like the hundredth time that morning handed his son over to someone else to cuddle.

To his surprise Brian didn't need to be shown how to hold a baby.

Having seen how J.J. had breathed the baby's scent in he wasn't surprised to see Brian all but tasting his son's scent.  Squeaks waited until Brian rubbed his cheek over Liam's pale blond hair and came up to tag the little one's smell for herself.

Levi just looked tired, but he grinned at Sugar from where he'd stolen the plastic chair on Steel's other side.

“You two make cute kids.  What's his name?”

Steel answered, belying the fact that she looked asleep.

“Liam.  But expect Woowoo, Firetruck and Siren to make the rounds.”

Brian snorted, but didn't hand over the baby until his mother asked for him back.

~0~ one year later ~0~

Levi watched as Liam scooted around the living room floor.  The team had gotten a lot more careful about picking things up after he'd come home and Steel began bringing him to every team meet up and practice session.  It didn't help that the little guy was trying to pull himself up and was expert at finding things to pul down onto his own head.

Shooter had made ribs in celebration of Tribe's first championship win.  Tempest had gotten distracted because right on finals day Squeaks had gone into labor.  So much for moving the filming earlier to avoid that possible issue. Levi and Brian had been flat out useless and the other three team members had been heavily distracted.  They'd managed to make it a close thing, but Tribe had won the day.

And both teams were now celebrating the win again after the episode had aired and were celebrating Liam's first birthday.

Brian walked back in, his arms full of their own wriggling three month old son.

At least everyone was claiming the kid was his, he sure bit more than Levi's mom ever admitted to remembering.  And the little guy was a lot more active than a regular human baby.  J.J. said he was about right for a baby were, and no one knew what vampire babies were like.  They were just too rare.  Normally triad's would end up with the normal and the were breeding if there were any offspring at all.

Brian settled beside Levi and held their kiddo mostly steady as Levi introduced the kid to his first taste of Shooters version of edible heaven.

“You both know Sebastian is a bit young yet right?” Steel was trying to be the voice of reason.

There were snickers from around the room as people looked up and saw the little guy hanging on to the rib his papa had offered with both hands and gumming away happily.

“Maybe, but I'm not trying to take it away from him.”

“Just 'cause he pee'd on you Diddy.”

“Up yours man.”

Levi snickered as the guys razzed each other back and forth, and teased him and Brian both about how the kid scent marked everyone by peeing on them and followed it up by chewing on any handy fingers.

Squeaks trumped the jokes, when she scooped her son up to feed him more properly.

“He's just always hungry; you've seen how Levi and Brian eat.”

There was laughter and more than a few beers lifted to that.

Levi just settled in beside Brian and sighed.

 _~Happy?~_

 _~Yeah, not at all what I expected when they let me out of the hospital.  But yeah.~_

 _~Good, you're kind of stuck with us.~_

Brian grinned and settled back a bit, content in his weird ass family.


End file.
